Moments of your life
by Hizashii
Summary: —"Momentos. Fotografías que quedan en tu mente, memorias. Pedazos que nunca recordaste. Cosas que nunca supiste." Reto. Todos/Todos.
1. I: El hermano de su novio

**Título: **Moments of your life.  
**Claim: **Todos/Todos.  
**Summary: **Momentos. Fotografías que quedan en tu mente, memorias. Pedazos que nunca recordaste. Cosas que nunca supiste. Reto.

* * *

**I: El hermano de su novio.**

(Bree/Riley).**  
**

**

* * *

**

**1.**

Faltan sólo tres días para cumplir diez años y, por tanto, para su fiesta. Bree casi no puede creer que ya vaya a tener dos cifras (en lugar de una) en su edad.

Sin embargo, el hecho de cumplir diez años no evita que se ponga nerviosa cuando se acerca a Richard, toda sonrojada, a invitarlo a la fiesta. Le entrega la tarjeta, celeste y plateada, cuando llega justo frente a él y Richard la mira con ese aire de chico popular.

—Cumplo diez años —murmura apenada—, ¿irías?

Él sonríe como siempre lo hace, inclina la cabeza y responde.

—Por supuesto, Bree —acaricia el nombre con la lengua—. Pero deberé llevar a mi hermano mayor.

—No importa —replica—, puede ir sin problemas.

Se aleja, con las mejillas aún más incendiadas, hacia el baño. Cierra la puerta y chilla de emoción.

**2.**

Su vestido es blanco, suave y de seda; tiene una cinta azul rey a la altura de las costillas y llega hasta sus rodillas. Usa zapatillas, como las bailarinas de ballet, y tiene un lazo color blanco en el cabello.

Cuando sale, mira alrededor por toda la fiesta, buscando a Richard. Lo encuentra cerca de los bocadillos, junto a un chico mayor que supone es su hermano.

Se acerca, pasos de bailarina, confianzuda (aunque aún con las mejillas rosas) y parece que baila.

—Hola, Richard —la voz le sale melodiosa, le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Bree —y suena como que de verdad se alegra de verla—. Él es mi hermano, Riley.

Bree lo ve y no es como en las novelas, donde aparece un repentino amor hacia el hermano de tu chico especial. No, para nada.

**3.**

Días después, Richard le pide que sean novios. Bree chilla emocionada un gran _sí_ y se abraza fuertemente a él.

Están en recreo cuando se dan su primer beso, en uno de los pasillos, dulce y casto, labios unidos y firmes.

No es como ella hubiera podido imaginarlo, no es tan bonito. No le da mucha importancia.

**4.**

Terminan su noviazgo tres meses después, por ciertas diferencias en sus gustos. Bree es más madura, Richard más misterioso, ella es más inocente y él más guarro, porque se la pasa con amigos de su hermano.

Casi nunca estaban juntos y, cuando lo estaban, no se lograban poner de acuerdo.

Bree sabe, muy dentro de sí, que ese no es el problema.

**5.**

Tiene catorce años entonces, cuando se va a comprar un café con leche en la cafetería de la esquina. _Mottery's _reza el anuncio afuera, en honor al apellido de la familia que dirige el local.

Pide su café con mucha leche y azúcar, la Señora Mottery inclusive le echa chispas de chocolate. Se sienta en la cuarta de las ocho mesas del lugar, y nota un cabello que se le hace conocido.

—Riley —le llama, y él voltea. Al mirarla, se le ilumina la cara, se levanta de su mesa (café y pastel en mano) y va hacia ella.

—Hola, Bree —no se ve incómodo hablando con la ex novia de su hermano menor, una niña de catorce en comparación a sus diecisiete.

Hablan de sus vidas durante un rato, y salen de la cafetería. La noche en Seattle está oscura, pero Bree tiene el consuelo de que Riley la proteja.

Meses después, ojos rojos y batalla por venir, es que llega a entender que la comodidad que ese chico le proporciona no es más que ese conocimiento inconsciente de que es parte de su pasado.

Y por eso siente tantas ganas de sollozar cuando descubre que ha muerto.


	2. II: Su propio Apocalipsis

**II: Su propio Apocalipsis.**

(Maggie).

* * *

* * *

Su vida era perfecta, con el hombre perfecto y el plan más impecable. Todo lo tenía planificado desde que lo conoció, una vida junto a él en una preciosa casa con los más dulces y hermosos hijos.

Sus besos eran chocolate y caramelo, su mirada era azúcar pura y sus palabras y caricias la más dulce y exquisita miel jamás inventada. La felicidad dependía del día a día a su lado, del futuro que compartirían, del suspiro que compartían entre los labios.

La alegría se basaba en tiernos besos de mariposa en los finos dedos, cerca del anillo de compromiso. Compromiso eterno, irrompible. O, al menos, eso creía.

Y, de pronto, ya no.

De pronto todo se basa en lágrimas amargas corriendo presurosas por las mejillas, los labios, el cuello. Todo se reduce a esa mano sin vida que yace entre las suyas, a ese frío que le recorre la espina dorsal aunque estén en uno de los más calurosos veranos. Se recuesta en el pecho de su amado y siente como se pausan lentamente los latidos, siente como la vida se le va y sus sonrisas se escapan entre la sangre derramada.

Mira a los ojos de aquel hombre que está frente a ella, con furia y con ganas de matarlo.

Sólo siente una mordida en su cuello y un fuego profundo quemándole las venas, los órganos, las entrañas. Y, luego, siente todo.

Los olores son tan intensos que quiere dejarse llevar, pero no lo hace sin antes abrir sus ojos y descubrir que todo se ve mil veces mejor.

Puede ver el cuerpo de su prometido, susurra _Daniel _con una voz que no reconoce como suya y quiere llorar pero las lágrimas no salen. Impotencia.

Lleva las manos, pálidas y frías, a su vientre, y sólo puede preguntarse si su bebé sintió morirse, ese fuego, esa horrible sensación. Y ruega que no sea así.

Semanas después se da cuenta de que sigue igual, de que su panza no crece y no escucha los latidos del recién formado corazón de su bebé. Sabe, entonces, que lo perdió todo y que eso que vive no es vida.

Cada noche, mirando a la luna, cuando nadie la ve, acaricia su vientre y canta canciones de cuna, fingiendo que su mundo no se cayó a pedazos y que dentro de siete meses tendrá a David en brazos, que el niño tendrá los ojos grises como su padre y el cabello rojizo justo como ella.

_«Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, never let it fade away. Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, save it for a rainy day» _canta y siente como las lágrimas invisibles se agolpan en su garganta mientras empuña las manos por el dolor que siente al pensar que lo tuvo todo y ya no tiene nada, de lo único que le queda es, dentro de sí, un niño que nunca nació e hijo de un padre muerto.

Porque sabe que debería dejarlo ir, pero no puede. Cada mañana, al amanecer, recuerda que la última alborada feliz que vivió fue hace muchos años… el día de su propio Apocalipsis.


	3. III: Free

**III: Free.**

(Heidi).

* * *

**1.**

La tomó en brazos, era tan pequeña y frágil, cabía perfectamente entre ellos, y se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo.

—Heidi —murmuró y le dio un suave beso en la cabecita con finísimos cabellos caoba—. Oh, Dios, eres tan bonita.

—Tienes razón, Jack —respondió una mujer, tomando a Heidi entre sus brazos.

—Tiene tus ojos —comentó Jack, el padre de la niña—, de un color tan azul y profundo, intenso.

—Pero tiene tu cabello —replicó ella—, caoba y lustroso.

—Y tiene tu belleza, Helen.

**2.**

La pequeña niña de rizos color caoba se dirigía hacia su papá con pasos torpes, y ayudada por su madre.

—Tú puedes, pequeña —la animó Jack.

Ella rió cuando su papá le hizo muecas graciosas e intentó llegar hasta él. Sin embargo, tropezó en el camino.

—No importa, mi vida, caer es necesario para levantarse.

Helen sonrió ante la imagen de su esposo y su preciosa hija.

**3.**

—Es usted muy hermosa, joven —dijo uno de los amigos de su padre.

Heidi, con once años y un recién formado cuerpo de señorita, sonrió dulcemente ante el cumplido.

Desde su más corta y tierna edad, Heidi estaba acostumbrada a ser admirada por su inmensa belleza. Sus ojos eran luceros y su piel parecía brillar, unido a su cabello ondulado de color caoba y a sus sonrisas perfectas.

—Muchas gracias, Señor John.

**4.**

Heidi, a pesar de todos los constantes halagos a los que era sometida, era una chica muy humilde. Se sonrojaba furiosamente cuando, en las fiestas de sociedad, halagaban su hermosura.

Su mamá, Helen, le enseñaba etiqueta todos los días, a ser toda una dama. Las clases consistían en todo tipo de cosas que Heidi no lograba entender, le parecían cosas superficiales el saber cómo debía agarrar un cubierto o cómo ponerse uno de esos molestosos corsés.

A veces, Heidi quería escapar.

**5.**

Esa noche Heidi logró lo que más deseaba: No ser sometida a los estatutos sociales que le imponían.

Eran dos vampiros, gemelos, peligrosos. Tenían los ojos rojos, la piel pálida y el semblante reflejando una sed insaciable. Y Heidi estaba en su camino.

Recuerda perfectamente los dientes encajándose en su cuelo, chupando sangre, y el dolor lacerante que la atravesó.

—No, Jane, para —había dicho el chico.

—¿Por qué? —dijo entre dientes, rozando la piel de una agonizante Heidi.

—Ella es hermosa —contestó—. Sería de gran ayuda para el jefe.

El rostro de la chica se transformó en una mezcla de celos e incredulidad.

—No, Alec —chilló—. No la convertiré.

—¿Ah, no? —inquirió _Alec._

—No —sentenció la chica. En un rápido movimiento Alec lideraba sobre Jane, utilizando su poder y el elemento sorpresa.

La convirtió en vampiro, y Aro no pudo estar más feliz con eso. Recuerda bien como él le decía cada día y cada noche lo preciosa que era, como la hacía acercarse para acariciar su cabello, como parecía querer tener algo con ella.

Aro la deseaba, todos los sabían, era un secreto a voces, tal y como lo era el de que Jane era su favorita.

De vez en cuando, Aro se colaba en su habitación, la besaba con fiereza y tocaba por encima de la ropa. Heidi no se quejaba, no quería morir (de nuevo).

Ella no podría ser más feliz siendo humana, teniendo que soportar esas cosas de sociedad. Ser vampira era su propia libertad, y no la cambiaría.


	4. IV: Everything

**IV: Everything.**

(Victoria).

* * *

Ella siempre había tenido algo especial, un encanto, un magnetismo, para los hombres. Siempre caían rendidos ante ella con una sola sonrisa felina, con una mirada de sus ojos profundos como el caramelo. Su andar tenía un compás, el taconeo de sus zapatos era como música, los vestidos pomposos lucían mejor en ella que en nadie.

Victoria Sutherland, hija de una de las familias más pudientes del siglo dieciocho y una de las solteras más codiciadas de la época, con sus cuerpo perfecto y esa mezcla de modales y pasión que hipnotizaba a todo individuo del género masculino.

Ella estaba destinada a ser la perfecta esposa de aquel que tuviera suficiente ambición, atractivo y dinero como para ganarla, destinada a continuar con la generación de su familia, a ser feliz entre una gran mansión y a vivir entre lujos.

Cierto día, su madre mencionó que su prometido de toda la vida había fallecido. Victoria no podía creerlo, su prometido había muerto y ella aún no había llegado a conocerlo.

Él formaba parte de una de las familias más prestigiosas de Chicago, y nadie en esa familia sobrevivió. La familia Mansen había caído ante la influenza española, y Edward, su prometido, había muerto con sólo diecisiete años.

Tiempo después, tres años aproximadamente, un ser extraño la arrinconó en un callejón y luego sintió fuego por las venas, quemándole todo.

—Hola, ricura —fue lo primero que escuchó, incluso antes de abrir sus ojos—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Victoria.

Todo fue diferente a partir de ese momento. Victoria pasó de ser la soltera más codiciada a ser una cazadora, pasó de ser la mujer viva más sensual a ser una trágica muerte en sospechosas circunstancias.

Ella cambió, demasiado. En todo, cada detalle, sonrisa, o mirada. Todo.

Casi un siglo después, llovía y todo era tan verde que daba asco, se encontró con ese aquelarre, los Cullen. Odió a la humana que los acompañaba, sentía que le estaba arrebatando algo, no sabía qué.

Luego supo el nombre de él, de ese vampiro con apariencia de diecisiete años, y todo tuvo cierto sentido. Se llamaba Edward, y llevaba mucho tiempo como vampiro. Congelado en los diecisiete desde hacía mucho tiempo.

En realidad, casi pudo notar que él sentía lo mismo con respecto a ella, ese sentimiento de sé que quizás si todo hubiera seguido su curso, quizás, no puede haber tanta casualidad.

Pero lo supo, de verdad, cuando visitó esa casa antigua en Chicago y se encontró con la imagen de aquel chico que murió, aunque no del todo. Edward Mansen estaba vivo, pero no para ser su prometido.

Sin embargo, ella había cambiado, había pasado de ser una persona agradable, dulce y apasionada a ser una vampiresa frívola y calculadora. No siente remordimiento cuando está tan cerca de acabar con él, de romperle el cuello frente a Isabella, de quemar sus cenizas después, casi puede sentir el sabor de la venganza entre los labios, recordándole que él mató a su compañero de caza, de viaje, de sexo.

Sintió como la vida se le escurría entre los dedos cuando se supo perdida, a punto de morir, y lo último que pensó fue: _Has sido mi todo, Edward, porque si la magia no existiera, tú y yo estuviéramos casados. Me llamo Victoria Sutherland y alguna vez fui tu prometida._

Su madre tenía razón, moriría en brazos de Edward Mansen, moriría junto a él. Aunque quizás su madre no se refería a estar manera.

Pudo ver el horror en las pupilas del vampiro y entonces todo valió la pena.


End file.
